dndlorefandomcom-20200214-history
Eva
|ninja_rank = Jonin|row22 = Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father Unnamed Brother|row23 = |row25 = Yin Yang Release: Celestial Creation Technique Yin Yang Release Helios Trios Technique|species = 1/2 Human 1/2 God}} 'Ēva '(エヴァ, Ēva) is a shinobi affiliated with Konohagakure originally hailing from the Land of Ancestors. He is one of the rare owners of a '''Passive Saino' ''which stays continuously activated and provides him with complete immortality. He has been an adviser to every Hokage since Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage - and has been crucial in providing advise that has averted war on several occasions. His existence is kept secret from the general populous of Konohagakure due to the nature of his Saino - which has earned him the eponymous moniker 'The Immortal'' . '' Background Not much is understood about Ēva's background due to the many centuries he has been alive. According to Ēva himself, he was born in the Land of Ancestors to an Unnamed Mother and Father. His family were peasants farming the land for resources. Ēva himself described this life as being 'Living hell' and does not speak fondly of it. His Mother and Father were killed when they were caught in the middle of a skirmish between soldiers of the Land of Ancestors and the Land of That. This left Ēva to raise his Unnamed Brother alone. When he reached his 20s, he left his brother to begin an exodus across the Land of Ancestors to find purpose. He eventually made his way to the Shinju and remarked at it's majesty. However he was caught trespassing and was apprehended and taken to Emperor Tenji (later known to be the father of the Sage of the Six Paths, Hagoromo Otusutsuki). The Emperor ordered him to be imprisoned for trespassing upon the sacred tree. It was during his time in prison, that Kaguya Otsutsuki made her appearance and ate the fruit of the Shinju, and unleashed the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Ēva later stated that he awoken from the Infinite Tsukuyomi with a new found power - he had received residual chakra due to his earlier presence at the Shinju. The residual chakra had awakened in him, a Saino, which is understood to be the first Saino awakened by a human being. The Saino removed his mortality and made it impossible for him to die. But at a cost of those closest to him forgetting who he was over time. Over the centuries that passed, Ēva drifted between villages until he eventually made his home in the newly founded Konohagakure. Where his expertise earned him a position as Adviser to the Hokage. Personality Ēva is a rather reserved individual, he does not speak often about himself and will remain a mysterious figure. Due to the nature of his Saino - there are no living individuals with a knowledge of Ēva beyond his position and expertise. This has led him to being rather reserved in whom he speaks to, for fear of creating attachments with someone who will inevitably forget who he is. Outwardly, Ēva comes across as a stern and serious figure who wants nothing more than to keep Konoha safe from those who wish to destroy it. Growing up in the Land of Ancestors has lead to Ēva having an old and formal way of speaking to others, which can often be confusing for those he speaks to. Similarly, due to living through over a millennia of constant conflict, he will always advise against open conflict when possible - believing that peace should always be maintained. Appearance The most notable feature of Ēva is his youth. Despite being over 1200 years old, he still has the physical appearance of a 23 year old. This is due to him unlocking his Saino at age 23, after which his aging stopped. Physically, he has long, spiky, white hair that is kept in a pony tail. He has purple eyes, which is a rare trait that has long since been lost among humanity. Ēva is quite tall, at 6"4 he is among the tallest shinobi in Konoha. He switches between two different outfits. During his day-to-day work as an adviser, He wears a black shirt and black pants, wearing standard shinobi sandals. Over this he wears a white haori over this outfit. When on missions that require his presence, he wears the standard attire of a Konoha Jonin, with the exception of his flak jacket being white rather than olive green. Abilities Due to his millennia of experience and training, Ēva is considered one of the strongest shinobi in history. It is widely believed that if Ēva was not a pacifist in nature, that each Shinobi World War that has taken place would've ended much quicker, if he had fought on the front lines. Physical prowess and Chakra Notably, Ēva had unnatural amounts of chakra. Although he only received a fraction of chakra from the Shinju, he has since learned how to naturally weaken the gates that restrict chakra flow, resulting in all Eight Gates being constantly open. Due to his Saino and considerable training, one would not notice the gates being open until they actually fought Ēva - and Ēva is not harmed by the effects of the gates being opened due to his Saino keeping him alive. Once again due to his Saino, he has an unnatural healing factor. Being able to regenerate fatal wounds in seconds - therefore not requiring a medical ninja to be with him at all. This also makes him immune to poison and disease, making him the perfect person to send into possible trapped locations. However, he still suffers from fatigue like other shinobi, requiring rest and sleep as normal. However, the Third Hokage once noted that he has the stamina of a cheetah. Ninjutsu Ēva is a master of Ninjutsu, considering it to be his go-to art in combat. He is a master of each nature release, but prefers Fire Release in combat. Most notably about Ēva is his sensor abilities, being able to detect individual chakra signatures for miles, and being able to accurately navigate terrain only using his chakra sense and nothing else. Ēva was also a notable user of Yin and Yang release. Stellar Creation Jutsu One of Ēva's most notable creations is the Stellar Creation Jutsu. Which, by combining Fire, Yin and Yang releases, allows Ēva to create a perfect 'micro-star' which can be as small as a marble or as large as a mountain. Although not nearly as hot as the actual Sun, the jutsu causes anything nearby to incinerate - Ēva himself included (although his Saino brings him back shortly after). This is why Ēva rarely uses this jutsu, and when he does, he makes sure it is away from his allies. Fuinjutsu Ēva is proficient in several Fuinjutsu techniques. He is believed to be the one responsible for the generation of the barrier seals around Konoha which obscures the village from view. As well as the one who personally created the protection seals used to protect the Konoha Secret Archives.